<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【瑟莱/点梗】广袤之地-小丸子冲锋号 by atatamori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679969">【瑟莱/点梗】广袤之地-小丸子冲锋号</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori'>atatamori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 瑟兰迪尔 - Freeform, 莱戈拉斯 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【瑟莱/点梗】广袤之地-小丸子冲锋号</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【瑟莱/点梗】广袤之地-小丸子冲锋号</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.m-about h2 a {color:#333;}<br/>body{color:#333;}<br/>a,.f-tag input{color:#333;}<br/>a:hover,a:focus{color:#cc0000;}<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:hover .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:active .mCSB_dragger_bar,<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger.mCSB_dragger_onDrag .mCSB_dragger_bar,.toTop{background-color:#cc0000;}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.f-tag{visibility:hidden;}</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="f-about">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-about">
        <h2>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a>
        </h2>
        <p>佛系本系</p>
      </div>
      <div class="m-nav">
        <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace">私信</a></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>                    <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view">归档</a></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-link">
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0">爆轰</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1">瑟莱</a></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="f-tag">
      <p></p>
      <div class="fixed">
        <p><br/>                <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">全部</a><br/>                <a href="#">按标签查看</a></p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="tagshow">
      <ul>
                    
</ul>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-mn inner">
    <p></p>
    <div class="innerbox article">
      <p></p>
      <div class="time">
        <p>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_9b51ac2">2016-01-21</a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="text">
          <h2>
            <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_9b51ac2">【瑟莱/点梗】广袤之地</a>
          </h2>
          <p>200fo时的点梗（话说每次看自己的文章都会犯重度尴尬症_(:з」∠)_）→</p>
          <p>——————————————————————————————</p>
          <p><strong>广袤之地</strong>  </p>
          <p>公元1世纪80年 提图斯（Titus）统治时期 罗马</p>
          <p>一头名叫普禄多的狮子从角斗台底下的地窖里被带了上来，他懒洋洋地甩了甩尾巴，并没有迎合看台上那群狂热观众的意思。白皙尖锐的獠牙在他的哈欠里偶尔能一寻骇人的踪迹，而鬃毛则是一种近乎黑色的不详颜色，上头浓郁的血腥气令人望而生畏。</p>
          <p>他是一头极为矫健傲慢的壮年雄狮，因为在被捕获时暴起杀害了四名帝国优秀的士兵而被冠以了普禄多（Pluto）的名字。在拉丁语里，这个名字正是死神的含义。而之后他在斗兽场中整整27场未尝败绩的表现也完全合乎了起名者的期愿——没有人能从它的利爪下活下来。</p>
          <p>庞大的科洛西姆斗兽场座无虚席，近乎9万人的观众此刻都以一种熟悉的狂热大声呼喊着普禄多的名字，像是整个罗马的人都被集中到了一块。而普禄多却颇为不适地甩了甩头，尽管今天的太阳太过炙热得让他懒于移动，他还是陷入了一种极端的焦躁之中。</p>
          <p>这座刚刚建成的斗兽场比他曾去过的任何一座斗兽场都要大得多，整座斗兽场里浓郁得快要凝成固体的血腥气被日光暴晒出来，连他都不禁不安了起来。</p>
          <p>他现在所站立的这片土地才刚刚结束了一场维持了100天的庆祝活动。整整5000头猛兽被驱使着和3000名奴隶、战俘以及罪犯彼此厮杀，直到最后一只生物死去，这场盛大的、为了庆祝这座世界奇迹的斗兽场诞生的庆贺才真正结束。</p>
          <p>也就是说，普禄多成了这座斗兽场第一场角斗的主角。</p>
          <p>而另一个主角也在此时被从栅栏后放了上来。</p>
          <p>他高挑瘦削的身形隐在日光下，只能看到简陋的皮制护具间隙里露出的大片皎洁皮肤和线条流畅的肌肉。皮裙和短裤只遮到他的膝盖，露出了光滑漂亮的小腿。但这已经引发了观众们的狂欢与咆哮。</p>
          <p>随着他慢慢走进斗兽场的决斗台，把全身都暴露在日光下，整座斗兽场都沸腾了起来。这个奴隶拥有一头极其光亮顺滑的金色长发，和一双星辰般闪亮的蓝色双眼，在这两者的映衬下，奴隶精致的五官愈发凸显了出来。哪怕是这个奴隶出现在这以外的任何地方，都不难想会有多少贵妇人或是贵族们为购买他花出难以想象的大价钱。</p>
          <p>但在这种情景下，他们的兴致反而被挑动得更高了。包括元老在内的贵族们都喊叫了起来，他们原始野蛮的凌虐欲在血管里躁动翻滚，对这样一张漂亮的脸被瞬间撕裂的情景都迫不及待了起来。</p>
          <p>而斗兽场内又是另一幅场景。</p>
          <p>普禄多傲慢地瞥了这个渺小的人类一眼，暂时压下了焦躁开始用他那双冰冷浅淡的褐色眼睛死死盯住这个青年，他结实有力的肌肉在皮下绷紧颤动，凝聚着惊人的爆发力。他经过特殊的训练，充分知道像这样走进来的人类都是自己实施杀戮的对象——并非因为饥饿，而仅仅为了满足观众的乐趣。</p>
          <p>青年也极为谨慎地抓紧了手中的长矛与木盾，就连呼吸都停止了般，蓄势待发的气氛让他的全身都绷紧了起来，凶狠警惕地观察着这个敌人。他不算明显的肌肉让他显得有些瘦弱纤细，看起来像某个战败国家的贵公子，这将让角斗变得无趣起来——曾经的贵族往往都缺乏反抗力。</p>
          <p>而在几乎所有人的不看好中，率先动作的，却是那个瘦弱纤细的奴隶。</p>
          <p>在观众的眼里，他像一个急着寻死的家伙用力把护身的木盾砸向了普禄多的眼睛。这让普禄多怒吼了一声侧头躲避，他变得愤怒了起来，因为隔壁那头野兽胜利的呼嚎，因为今天过于热烈猩闷的斗兽场，因为这个弱小的生物胆敢挑衅他的权威。他决定在瞬间把利爪插进这个人类的胸腔。</p>
          <p>而就是这短暂的一分神，仅仅是一刹那，顶多是一眨眼的时间，那个渺小的人类却上右侧跨了一大步，双手死死握紧的长矛随着他的动作又快又狠地刺出，尖锐的矛尖径直穿过了普禄多的肋下戳进了他的内脏。</p>
          <p>作为一头真正意义上被训练成“死亡机器”的猛兽，普禄多暴怒扭身，带动那支长矛和紧紧抓住长矛的人类掀翻在半空中。那个奴隶却紧紧抓住那支长杆，在如此不利的腾空情况下，还在大力搅动着长矛，让刀片在普禄多的体内翻搅。</p>
          <p>普禄多扭头试图咬断那根深深插进他身体的木棍，可他的力气却在不断丧失，从里往外的疼痛蒙蔽他的眼睛，无论他再怎样咆哮身上致命的伤口都无法缓解。普禄多暴吼了一声，动作激烈地把那个人类摔在了角斗场的墙壁上，而木棍也因此断了一截，被死死地抓在人类的手里。他咆哮着，怒吼着，庞大的身躯遮住了对手的全部视野。</p>
          <p>他白色的獠牙大大张开，就像那些以前的角斗，这些尖锐粗壮的牙齿会深深咬进人类的脸，让它凹陷下去，轻易就能撕掉他的脸。而他的爪子会撕开他们的肚子，让里头的内脏肠子流作一摊。但这时候那些可怜的角斗奴都还没有死，一直到普禄多咬住他们的脖子来回甩动直到扯断喉管后，他们才会彻底从这场残酷刑罚中死去。</p>
          <p>但这次，他却已经来不及这样做了。他迈出了攻击的脚步，张开了长满獠牙的大嘴，他的身体却变得越来越无力，视线也越来越模糊。而那个被狠撞在墙上的人类却趁机飞快地爬起来，狠厉地握住那根断掉的木棍朝普禄多的眼睛里狠狠捅入——他用那根截断的木棍捅穿了普禄多的脑袋。</p>
          <p>在帝国远近闻名的“死神”普禄多在今天，终于结束了他的不败神话，而造就了一个新的角斗场胜者。</p>
          <p>“先生们！”角斗场的管理者高高地举起了右手，大声宣布了这个胜者的名字，“Legolas！”</p>
          <p>斗兽场的人没有半分为他们之前的英雄普禄多致哀的意思，他们同样高高地举起了右手，大声欢呼着这个名字。</p>
          <p>“Legolas！”</p>
          <p>而他们所呐喊名字的主人却看起来毫无半分喜悦自豪的情绪。他显得有些茫然，被冷汗浸湿的背部紧紧地贴在角斗场的土墙上，大幅度地喘着气，或许是因为刚从生死境地里逃出来而惊魂不定，也可能是对观众席上那近9万人脸上的热切狰狞产生了恐惧。他的唇色苍白，眼神颇为涣散，金色的长发被冷汗打湿黏在了脸的两侧，反而多了股病弱的风情。</p>
          <p>负责看守的人很快走了上来，原本的路线理应是带青年下去地窖，作为本次角斗唯一的胜利者，他今晚能尽情享受属于贵族菜谱的一份烤肉和一份甜点。</p>
          <p>很快，在许多有见识的罗马人发出的惊叫声里，这位更像是某位贵族情人的奴隶在管理人的带领下，走下了角斗台，绕过一个大圈，走到了前面一区皇室贵族所在“荣耀席”的下方。</p>
          <p>Legolas高高地仰起了头，那位召他过来的贵族恰好坐在太阳直射下来的位置上，纵使眯起眼也只能大概看清出个轮廓。</p>
          <p>“从外表上来看，即使是一位广见博闻的考究学者，也很难看出你的四肢里蕴藏足以杀死一头猛兽的能力。”那位贵族用了通用的拉丁语，用词准确而造句冗长，一副标准的上等人姿态。</p>
          <p>Legolas闭了闭眼，那个模糊的灰影总算有了一个清楚的形象。</p>
          <p>那位贵族拥有和他同样金色的长发，颜色较他浅一些而显得更为冰冷的蓝色眼眸，可五官相貌却远非他那般柔软青涩，而显得更为凌厉深刻。他披着元老白底红边的长袍，随意搭在小腹处的右手上戴着一枚雕刻精美的金戒指，上头镶着一枚硕大的红色宝石。他比在座的任何一位元老都看起来要矜贵傲慢。</p>
          <p>此刻他正看起来冷淡且不耐烦地俯视着Legolas，出于某种原因而并未直接对Legolas缓慢的回应发怒。</p>
          <p>Legolas眨了眨眼，缓缓地低垂下了头，收回了视线，他慢吞吞地开口，“我的敌人看起来也不像能被我成功击杀的孱弱模样。”他顿了顿，“我确信我的胜利。我也拥有相应的能力。”</p>
          <p>那位贵族意味深长地勾起了一边嘴角，“仅仅一次的胜利，可以是巧合，也可以是投机者口中的‘自我能力’，从结果上来说，你可以随意高估自己的能力。从次数上来说——”贵族眯起了眼睛，直接表明了他的怀疑。</p>
          <p>Legolas看了看其他贵族的神情，突然明白了这段对话的莫名其妙。事先也没有这样的例子：因为某位贵族的怀疑，就取消角斗者应得的胜利。他满可以拒绝这个贵族的无理要求。</p>
          <p>“那么您需要我怎样做？获得下一场角斗的胜利来向您证明吗？”Legolas直截了当道。</p>
          <p>“不——Legolas，”他的名字以一种奇妙的声调在贵族的唇舌间打转，“我还没有无礼到那种程度来否认你的胜利。事实上恰好相反，”那个贵族坐在高高的“唱诗席”上朝他露出了一个冷淡的笑容，“我首肯你的能力，并且我认为——”他勾起了嘴角，看起来……像是某种预谋得到了满足而显得愉悦，“在这样一个危险投机的场所里，你的能力远远发挥不了最好的效用。”</p>
          <p>当夜</p>
          <p>从斗兽场里出来的一驾马车匆匆朝帕拉提诺山的方向驶去。马车两侧的小窗户被灰色的厚重帘子遮蔽得密不通风，它沿着罗马城的主道一路驶去，直到到达帕拉提诺山脚下一座富人府邸时才停了下来。</p>
          <p>和马车上的人所来的母国截然不同，这座府邸外头围着一圈极高的围墙，只有朝向道路的方向开了两扇高大的木头门，中心镶着一个巨大的青铜狮头，狰狞的獠牙里叼着一个圆环门钹。</p>
          <p>走进门则是一条狭小的过道，地上用马赛克拼成了一个希腊文的名字。在他们走进去没多远，过道一侧一个隐蔽的小房间里就走出了一个身强力壮的黑奴，手上拿着一把短刀，直到墙壁上竖立的油灯照清楚了来人的模样时，才放松了警惕为他们放行。</p>
          <p>先前斗兽场里的那个贵族正站在厅内背对着他们。</p>
          <p>Legolas伸出手，安分地任由带他过来的奴隶打开了他的锁链。</p>
          <p>“您买下了我。”Legolas把罩住他的头纱扯了下来，率先开口，“为什么？”</p>
          <p>贵族并没有回过头来，在昏暗的油灯下，他垂在身后的金色长发像熔化的金子般闪耀，和Legolas被血染得脏乱糟糕的同色头发形成了极大的对比，如同他们彼此身份的差距。</p>
          <p>“这对奴隶而言可不是个好问题。”在更为安静狭小的空间里，贵族低沉动人的声音更明显了一些，“而我想我也并没有替你解惑的义务。”</p>
          <p>“买下一个斗兽奴对您来说没有任何好处。”Legolas顿了顿，接着道，“您是想让我作为您的奴隶参与角斗，为您博得荣誉吗？”</p>
          <p>“我一向不在意这种虚有其表的荣耀。”贵族转过身来，他披着一件暗红色的天鹅绒外袍，里头浅色的长袍也用金线绣上了奢华精致的纹理，“我不需要更多，也不需要通过奴隶获得的颜面。”他神情依旧傲慢，即使不再站在高台上，也足以凭借比一般人更高大的身材俯视Legolas。</p>
          <p>贵族从身旁服侍的奴隶托着的银盘里取了一盏盛放了葡萄酒的鎏金杯子，“事实上，在对待主奴关系这件事上，我并没有什么病态的爱好和苛求。”贵族想了想，一贯平静冷淡的脸上突然露出了一个有些凉薄的笑容，“倒不如说，我将给予你一个选择的机会。”</p>
          <p>Legolas沉默地抿了抿唇，试探地问道，“选择什么？”</p>
          <p>这个言辞怪异的贵族却又闭口不谈，反而用一种堪称温和的语气对他说道，“夜晚的深影即将过去，你无须在短暂的时间里承受更多杂虑的侵扰。先去休息吧。”</p>
          <p>他朝前厅腹侧的卧室走去，却已经是不打算再对他刚买下的奴隶说些什么了。</p>
          <p>“不！请等等！”Legolas下意识地叫住了他。</p>
          <p>“什么？”贵族的上半身隐在油灯照耀处之外，看不清脸上的神情，语调却仍然柔和。</p>
          <p>在这样视线昏暗模糊的环境下，Legolas像是只凭这个短短的词就得到了一股被纵容的勇气。他咽了咽口水，大着胆子小声问道，“您……您叫什么名字？”</p>
          <p>这个问题显然出乎了贵族的意料。他侧了侧头，打量的视线停留在Legolas的脸上，沉默的回应竟让Legolas不堪重压地双腿发软起来。</p>
          <p>“Thranduil。”</p>
          <p>直到Legolas几乎快窒息时，他才开口轻声道。</p>
          <p>却是并没有拒绝这个无礼的问题。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>在白天重新走进Thranduil府邸带来的震撼比夜晚远远大得多。</p>
          <p>这座小别墅布局与其他贵族相同，进入门内的短过道后，就是一个极大的豪华前厅。四处都没有窗户，只有天花板的正中央开了一个正方形的大敞口，边缘处装饰着陶制大张嘴的动物雕塑。下雨时，雨珠会从那些口中跳跃往下，发出清脆的响声，直到坠入正下方所对应的一个更大的大理石承雨池里。</p>
          <p>而在晴天时，也会有奴隶往承雨池里放入清水，里头放入新鲜花瓣装饰。一旦有微风袭过，池水折射的光波就会在四周画满壁画的墙上形成潋滟的涟漪。与一般贵族不同的是，Thranduil下令装饰墙壁的壁画并非鲜艳的蓝色或红色风景画，而是以灰黄与绿色为主的一片巨大的森林之景。在严密的树干与枝桠间，用略带浅蓝的白色画了一只巨大的麋鹿，半隐在森林之间，显得极为庄雅肃穆。</p>
          <p>每个地方都可以看见正躬身在奋力擦拭的奴隶，有些奴隶在府邸后头的花园里修建草木，有些在厨房里准备早餐，还有些最低等的正在沐浴室清扫卫生和检修管道。</p>
          <p>Legolas低头顺从跟在管家的身后，被带进了主人卧室一侧的小房间里。</p>
          <p>Thranduil正坐在里头一张高背的柳藤椅子上，见他进来便平静地抬头看了他一眼。</p>
          <p>“主人……”Legolas慢吞吞地走上前，他还记得昨晚的对话而充满了茫然困惑。</p>
          <p>“你知道该怎样做吗？”也许是误解了Legolas的迟疑，Thranduil好心地问了一句，目光仍没有从他腿上摊开的那张字迹密密麻麻的羊皮卷上移开。</p>
          <p>“……嗯。”Legolas走上前，半跪在了Thranduil的面前。他从一旁小桌上拿起了一把纹饰精致的象牙抹刀，和一个打开的陶土制小罐子。</p>
          <p>“您昨晚所说的选择……是什么？”Legolas从罐子里挖出了一块绿色的膏状物，把它细细地抹在了Thranduil的嘴唇周围和下颚处。Thranduil却并不回答，只是挑高了一侧眉看着他。</p>
          <p>见Thranduil并没有回应的意思，Legolas用指腹慢慢地把那些细腻的膏体擦出一些泡沫来，“您想让我做什么？”</p>
          <p>Thranduil却还是不回答，他突兀地抓住了Legolas的一只手腕，这让Legolas惊讶地发现，足以杀死猛兽的他竟然摆不脱掉这个贵族的禁锢。Thranduil的目光在他的面容上逡巡，冷静仔细的模样就像在估量一块宝石。</p>
          <p>Legolas的头发还有些毛躁，剔透的蓝色眼睛里浸盈着水色，苍白透亮的皮肤覆盖在纤长、干净、尚且青涩的身体上，连指尖处都透着一股完全不像奴隶的浅淡香味，像是春之晨金色花朵的树荫上新生的嫩叶。那片叶子小小的阴影落在了他的眼睫和唇瓣下，在他的眼中跳跃。</p>
          <p>“你可以选择回到斗兽场上用杀戮不断证明你的能力，”Thranduil终于开口道，“你也可以选择……”</p>
          <p>阳光透过天花顶上的敞口落在他俊美有如神祗的脸上，金色的曙光亲昵地游戏在他的发间，“选择留在我的身边。”他令人惊讶的开口道。</p>
          <p>“接受我给予你的一切。无论是奖赏还是惩罚，无论是繁杂深奥的知识还是获取信息的任务。任何事。”</p>
          <p>“那我选择后者的话，又会、我又能……”Legolas有些慌乱地说道。</p>
          <p>“你又能得到什么？”Thranduil理解地接道，在Legolas来得及点头之前，他又接着说，“我将给予你我的庇护。”他的手温暖而干燥，“我将用我的双手护佑你，我不会离开你，不会抛下你。”</p>
          <p>“您知道就算您不给予我任何回报，也可以尽情地下命令。”Legolas垂下眸，把手抽了出来，攥紧了小刀的柄，“您可以尽情地使用您的奴隶。”</p>
          <p>“我知道。”Thranduil抓住他的手，让冰凉尖锐的刀锋抵在他的喉咙上，这让Legolas不禁睁大了眼，倒吸了一口凉气。</p>
          <p>“但我不会那样做。”Thranduil平静地说道，像是抵在他致命处的不是一把小刀而是一块蜂巢，“我希望得到你的信任。而与之平等的，我给予你我的信任。”</p>
          <p>“这是个交易吗，大人？”Legolas有些迟缓地问。“您想和一个奴隶做交易？”</p>
          <p>Thranduil没有直接回答他，而是微笑了起来，“那么你接受吗？”</p>
          <p>Legolas怔愣地看着这个贵族，他眼中的颜色令他想起他家乡那块碧蓝色的天空，在那之下的草地上长满了乱蓬蓬的草，尖细的草尖戳疼了他赤裸的脚。那里的人们既原始又野蛮，时常冲着他展露可怕的肉欲。而在这里，地板不是压紧的泥土，而是网状的石板，没有沼泽的腐臭，只有香料的馥郁，这是一个比他曾想象过的最好更好的世界。而他这一生所见过最优雅尊贵的人正冲他微笑着，许诺要给他平等的信任。</p>
          <p>Legolas终于回过神来，半起身用拇指抵住刀背，顺着Thranduil的下颚肌肤缓缓刮下了那些泡沫，接着用湿润温暖的毛巾贴在Thranduil的下巴上轻轻擦拭干净。</p>
          <p>在毅然走进斗兽场时的那股勇气已完全溃不成军。</p>
          <p>“我接受……”Legolas距离极近地看着这个贵族冷漠的双眼，声音隐隐颤抖着，“我想留在您的身边。”</p>
          <p>公元81年 提图斯统治时期 罗马</p>
          <p>皇帝所住的帕拉提诺山下仅有一座府邸，这已足以证明这座府邸的主人在这个庞大的帝国拥有多大的殊荣与权力。</p>
          <p>自尼禄暴君的混乱期以来，在69年的短短一年里，就有四位皇帝先后登上皇位。内战动乱与皇权之争让这个庞大的帝国摇摇欲坠，似乎尼禄死后，就没有一个足够神圣的血脉来继承帝位。直到韦帕芗（Vespasian）成为了唯一的罗马皇帝，这场动乱才彻底得到了解决。</p>
          <p>Thranduil是在韦帕芗家族还未夺得如此庞大的权力时，就为他们出谋划策的老贵族后裔，不仅得到了韦帕芗的高度信任，当韦帕芗的长子提图斯即位时，更是进一步把元老院内的权力全盘给予了Thranduil，而不是信任同在元老院的亲弟弟图密善（Domitian）。</p>
          <p>这也让这个名字在贵族中变得如雷贯耳——但凡是来自他的建议，皇帝大多都会接受并施行。</p>
          <p>而这位在帝国举足轻重的大人物，却在这样一个贵族忙于交际的夜晚拒绝了他人的拜访，而是坐在自己府邸的内花园里，等待一个卑贱的奴隶。</p>
          <p>这个花园相当庞大，四周围了一条极为美丽的柱廊。科林斯柱的顶部卷涡处装饰着锯齿状的忍冬草叶子，比起多立克柱与爱奥尼柱来要显得更为高贵奢华。柱子与柱子之间悬挂着薄大理石圆盘，上头刻了神话中的人物，随着风轻轻摇动。</p>
          <p>花园里的植株都被精心修剪过，种了不少爱神木，月桂和橄榄，隐藏在小径附近有不少精美的雕像，中心还有一个罕见的大理石喷泉。</p>
          <p>Thranduil就坐在柱廊上，披了一件米白色的厚重丝质长袍，腿上摊开了几张厚重的羊皮卷，上头写满了稀奇古怪的知识。</p>
          <p>Legolas刚刚踏进花园的前廊时，Thranduil就发现了他，而把羊皮卷都放到了一边。</p>
          <p>“我们今天学什么？”Legolas很快走到了他的身边，亲昵地趴伏在Thranduil的腿上。或许因为想要让Legolas之后在贵族中变得更如鱼得水的意思，在这近一年的时间里，Thranduil都在亲自教导他，礼仪，建筑，甚至雄辩法，他就像一个无所不知的智者，耐心地教会Legolas一切上等贵族才需要学的知识。</p>
          <p>Legolas青年的体态还有些青涩，却已经足够修长美丽。此刻他清俊的五官露出了柔顺温润的神情，金色的长发垂落在脸颊两侧而显得楚楚动人，他像一只柔软的小鹿温和地贴靠在Thranduil的身上，展露出亲近的意思。</p>
          <p>Thranduil显然已经完全熟悉了这份亲昵，垂下头对他露出了一个浅笑，“猜猜看。”</p>
          <p>Legolas便从善如流地伸出手指数了起来，“希腊文？修辞？数学？那就是音乐？再不然……是古典文献？都不是吗……”Legolas佯作沮丧地把脸埋进了Thranduil的长袍里，手却攥着他衣袖的一角晃来晃去。</p>
          <p>“我猜不出，告诉我吧……”他柔软地哀求。</p>
          <p>“今夜的金星很亮。”Thranduil微笑了起来，轻勾起了他的下巴，示意他望向天空，“你知道那是哪位神吗？”</p>
          <p>Legolas眯起了眼。夏夜的无边星空上洒满了银白色的星点，深邃的夜幕已雍容地展开了夜晚的静谧与沉寂，花园里的灌木中钻出不少矮矮低飞、柔和温暖的小虫，它们像地上的星星般发出一团一团的细小荧光。“是爱神阿芙洛狄忒。”他轻声答道。</p>
          <p>“你知道她的故事吗？”Thranduil却一直看着他，而不是浩瀚的星河。</p>
          <p>Legolas摇了摇头。</p>
          <p>“冰海女神狄俄涅在海洋的泡沫里诞下了她。她出生时，踩在一只白玉的大蚌之上，风神齐菲尔将她缓缓送至岸边，粉、白色的玫瑰花瓣从她身边飘落，划过了她金子般的长发。”Thranduil伸手轻缓地插在他的发间。</p>
          <p>“她睁开了海洋般蓝色的双眼。”他的指尖轻轻滑过他的眼睫。</p>
          <p>“她赤裸的身躯是这世上至美的象征。”他顺着Legolas线条优美的脖颈划至锁骨。</p>
          <p>“她在圣岛塞浦路斯上迎接众神，众神都被她的典雅端庄打动，女神们都嫉妒得发疯。”他的声音低沉温和，即使是寥寥数语也十分动人，“于是她便被选作爱与美之神，成了情谷欠的象征。”</p>
          <p>他伸手勾住了Legolas短袍上的半月带扣，“据说她有一条腰带，只要系上，就能获得渴望的爱情。”星光像珍珠般在他的眼中颤动，落在他眼中映照的Legolas身上。</p>
          <p>在头顶那片星星微弱的光芒里，Legolas象牙白的皮肤像是能自己发光般，和他颀长的四肢一起燃烧着纯净的火苗。</p>
          <p>夜间黑漆漆的，府里其他的人都不敢来到这里。杜尔茜花在银灰色的橄榄树下隐隐摇曳。</p>
          <p>
            <a href="https://bulaoge.net/topic.blg?tuid=109033&amp;tid=3146835#Content">肉</a>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>罗马贵族们的卧室通常更像囚室，既窄小闷热又完全与阳光隔绝。</p>
          <p>而Thranduil却总是钟爱使用自己的权力特立独行。</p>
          <p>他的卧室格调高贵非常，空间阔大，墙上各处都巧妙地运用了油灯与宝石的反射搭配让它处于一种昏黄绚丽的光线之中。墙上大多是用马赛克拼成的风景画，在这种奇异氛围的荧荧细焰里显得柔和典雅。</p>
          <p>房间内有几个不同样式的座椅和矮桌，和书房不同，这些桌椅并没有用动物骨骼装饰，而是蒙罩着暗红色奢华的天鹅绒。根据家具的摆放，形状不一的羊毛地毯也被恰到好处地装饰在各个地方。</p>
          <p>圆形的大床四周围着一圈深色的丝绸帷幔和一层浅紫的薄纱垂帘，床上有几个松软的羽毛枕，和蓝色丝绒的被面与床单。</p>
          <p>Legolas只披着一层丝绒薄毯走了出来，光脚踩在被阳光晒得暖融融的地面上。他的脚步还有些蹒跚不稳，从偶尔露出来的皮肤上也可窥见薄毯下头大片青色或红色的吻痕和指印。</p>
          <p>清晨的宅府被一层乳白的薄雾笼罩，一些小巧却羽毛华美的鸟已经在枝桠上发出了悠长动人的鸣叫。Legolas可以听见花园里那条人工小溪缓缓流动的声音，在脑海里描绘出花圃中玫瑰、紫罗兰，还有藤萝花的花瓣被风吹刮到水面上，成了一些白、粉色的蝴蝶落脚之处的模样。</p>
          <p>“你醒的比我想的要早。”他突然被一个从后而来的怀抱包裹了起来。</p>
          <p>“您、您也是。”Legolas讷讷道，羞于见Thranduil的心情把他的脸弄得像被点燃似的通红起来。</p>
          <p>“您在处理公事吗？”他仰起了脸，睁大了眼睛。</p>
          <p>或许是被Legolas睁得大大的眼睛逗笑了，Thranduil勾了勾嘴角，在他的嘴角上亲了一下。</p>
          <p>“我在接见一个人。”这个人显然让他有些不满，Thranduil蹙起了眉。</p>
          <p>“大人。”在他刚说完时，就有一个完全看不懂氛围的人从前厅旁边的办公室里走了出来。</p>
          <p>他像是完全没看见Thranduil不善的神情似的，目光赤裸裸地落在了Legolas的身上。</p>
          <p>“您得尽快作出决定。”那个衣着看起来是元老贵族的男人有一双阴冷狭长的眼睛，眼神也极令人不适。</p>
          <p>“我不需要你的指点。”Thranduil挡住了投往Legolas的眼神，目光森冷，浑身上下都溢出了难以直视的权压。</p>
          <p>Legolas睁大了眼，看着Thranduil的背影。这似乎是他第一次看见Thranduil在其他贵族面前的模样。就如其他的奴隶谈论的，没有几个人能直面Thranduil似乎与生俱来的高傲与威迫。</p>
          <p>那个看起来同样地位尊贵的贵族也是如此。他的脸白了白，却还是坚持说道，“他没有理由再承受您更多的宠爱。您之前已经说过您买下他的理由了。再这样下去，您会被他连累成罗马贵族里的笑话。”</p>
          <p>这些话显然让Thranduil恼怒了起来，他严厉地呵斥道，“滚出去！”凌厉的气势几乎让人喘不过气来。</p>
          <p>在那人离开后，Thranduil才转过身来。在背后那片庄严的壁画映照下，他看起来比如今的皇帝还要尊贵。</p>
          <p>“您……”</p>
          <p>“你先去休息吧。”Thranduil果决地打断了他的话，像是没有看见Legolas满心的疑问。他用严肃的神情和声音把Legolas所有的不解抑制在了口中。</p>
          <p>而在那之后，Legolas就很少再与Thranduil单独在一起过。</p>
          <p>他总是很忙。当黎明刚刚到来时，他就已经乘坐着马车，前往充作罗马法庭的朱里娅巴西利卡大教堂，接着是元老院，即使到了傍晚，他也要前往一个又一个贵族的晚宴，直到深夜才匆匆地进入府邸，直接进入办公室处理堆积成小山的羊皮卷。</p>
          <p>他隐约意识到了这之后的缘由。</p>
          <p>80年罗马城大火的伤疤还在废墟中张牙舞爪，炽热的火山熔浆就已经在不久前淹没了整个庞贝。更别提还有一直对皇位虎视眈眈的皇帝亲弟的阻挠。提图斯皇帝已经被这些繁重的公务拖垮了身体，流连于病榻之上，大半的公务都积压到了Thranduil的身上。</p>
          <p>Legolas并不知道Thranduil买下他的理由是什么，但想也知道，一定与皇权有关。</p>
          <p>所以在当一个同样繁星闪烁的夏夜到来时，Legolas毫无抵抗地就接受了Thranduil交给他的任务。</p>
          <p>“你看起来毫无意外。”Thranduil沉声道。</p>
          <p>“您之前让我选择的时候，”Legolas轻声道，“我就选择了。”此刻正有一种疯狂的幻想焦灼着他的心，只有死死地抿唇才能克制他露出任何的端倪。</p>
          <p>Thranduil略显疲倦地叹了口气，“那就好。你去做吧。”他说。</p>
          <p>“……嗯。”Legolas艰涩地应了一声。</p>
          <p>他被先前那份想要得到Thranduil的不舍与挽留的渴望弄得羞惭不已。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>在庞贝的火山过后，又有一件大事被摆上了罗马贵族们的桌头——他们抓获了两个密图刺杀皇帝的贵族青年。尽管提图斯宽宏地饶恕了他们，但这还是引起了不少轰动。</p>
          <p>“你比我想象的大胆多了。”多米提雅·郎吉娜坐在一张用象牙和狮骨装饰的椅子上说道。她的身边围了近十个女仆，正在为她化妆。现在正有一个女仆在为她的嘴唇上色。</p>
          <p>“……我并不为我做的事感到羞愧。”Legolas站在化妆室的门口处，并没有看她，而是停驻在了地面上某处凹陷的地方。“我也不认为我见不得人。”</p>
          <p>“但你会得到惩罚。”多米提雅抿了抿唇，对着镜子极仔细地照了照。她满意地给了那个女仆一个赞许的眼神。</p>
          <p>“我知道。”Legolas看起来更苍白了。他伫立在那儿，像棵挺直漂亮的水杉，但多米提雅和他都知道，这只是一个虚假的架子，完全不堪一击。</p>
          <p>“那是我应得的。”</p>
          <p>“如果你依然不说真话，就会继续深陷下去。”多米提雅选了一顶金色的发套。“再隐瞒下去，你可能就再也爬不出来了。尽管这与我的利益相关，但也没什么不可说的，你最好还是快些从这个桎梏里逃出来吧。”</p>
          <p>Legolas露出了一股痛苦的神情，却还是摇了摇头，“我没有勇气那样做。我会失去所有的一切的。”</p>
          <p>“你现在也没什么不一样。”多米提雅嗤笑了一声。她用一种凉薄的同情最后看了一眼这个短暂的情人。“我不明白为什么面对他时你就变得如此怯懦，但这也算是让你们这段离奇的经历有了一个相称的结局。”</p>
          <p>“现在谁也不需要你了。”她成功地让Legolas更为难堪的神情。</p>
          <p>在这个漫长的装扮时间结束后，她就得把这个窃取情报的家伙还给他的主人了。“恐怕我们不会再有见面的日子了。”多米提雅顶着贵族女人惯常繁重的发套迈上了马车，她看着Legolas被一个瘦高的男人带向了另一个方向，“我会想念你的。”</p>
          <p>这不禁让Legolas苦笑了一下。</p>
          <p>惩戒室被设计得相当阴森可怕。窄小、光线暗淡的环境令人心生抑郁，墙上狰狞不详的褐色斑迹更增添了锁链上的人的恐惧。</p>
          <p>而直到现在，被一个强壮的黑奴鞭打过一顿后，他还没有见到Thranduil。</p>
          <p>他的身体已经可以称得上皮开肉绽，那些疼痛无论过多久都没有让人适应的变得麻木，而是越来越令人疼痛难堪。他的嘴唇上也传来了撕裂的痛楚，那是他被鞭打时忍耐不吭声的后果。</p>
          <p>现在的天气还是有些闷热，不一会儿他的汗液就浸入了伤口，即使连疼晕过去都无法做到，他只能躺在阴冷的地板上，像只苟延残喘的野兽难耐地小声呻吟。</p>
          <p>他已经分辨不出时间的流逝长短。这个可怕森冷的囚室依然没有任何人进来，仿佛他们已经决定了就这样让他这个叛徒在这里孤零零地死去。</p>
          <p>Legolas不禁浑身颤抖地恐惧了起来。</p>
          <p>他并不怕这样死去。不如说，他认为这是他应得的罪责。事实上，如果当时他没有选择留在Thranduil的身边，他恐怕还不需要一年的时间，就已经在斗兽场的沙尘中流尽了自己的最后一滴血。</p>
          <p>但是他害怕，从所未有的害怕。他害怕即使这样死去，他也无法见到Thranduil一面，即使是他的痛恨与愤怒都无法得到。</p>
          <p>他害怕这个。</p>
          <p>他的视线越来越模糊了。他想，就要这样结束了。</p>
          <p>如果早知道这个结果，能再次面对那个选择的话……他又会怎样选呢？</p>
          <p>锁链的声音恍惚地钻进他的耳朵里，这让他回忆起了一阵多弦琴的乐曲。</p>
          <p>那时他正在蜡板上描着希腊文，而Thranduil依然坐在花园柱廊上，看着他那些晦涩深奥的羊皮卷。</p>
          <p>风吹过那些大理石片，吹乱了Thranduil耳侧的几缕长发，让他显得有些漫不经心的慵懒。而尽管他描着那些和悦耳的发音一样优美的字体，注意力却已经完全转移到了他的身上，总是忍不住偷瞄着他俊美如天神的容貌。</p>
          <p>不知道从什么时候起，Legolas就已经很难收回不自觉投向Thranduil的眼神。Thranduil的身上总是拥有一种独特的魅力，被岁月沉淀后的沉稳，隐隐带有血腥气的冷傲，他那股神经质的端庄与诡异的典雅总是很难令人移开视线。而当他面对Legolas时，却总是温和得如同和润温暖的春阳。</p>
          <p>“Legolas。”Thranduil头也不抬地轻声呵斥了一声。</p>
          <p>他连忙收回了视线，吐了吐舌头，被发现的羞怯却已经让他的双颊红得发烫了。</p>
          <p>那已经是玫瑰绽放的时节。在宁静的花园里，不甚炙热的阳光轻抚过柔嫩的花瓣，那香气一阵阵钻入他的鼻子，总令他心神不宁。</p>
          <p>而突然，他的耳后传来了一阵柔软的触感，那股香气也变得更加馥郁，这令他很快回过头去。</p>
          <p>是Thranduil。他拿着一支粉色的花苞，正用那花尖抚弄他敏感的耳朵。</p>
          <p>“你看起来可一点儿也不专心。”他用那支小小的花苞轻点着Legolas的耳廓，弄得他不禁轻颤了起来。</p>
          <p>“这都是因为、因为您、才、”他小声嘟囔着，伸手捂住了耳朵。</p>
          <p>Thranduil轻笑了起来，这次他放下了花枝，索性将Legolas拉进了怀里，用手指捏了捏他的脸。接着，他对待那些含苞待放的花苞一般，轻柔呵护地在他的脸上落下一个接一个的吻。额上、眉心、眼睑、脸颊、鼻尖、甚至是下巴，却一直没有落到Legolas期待多时的嘴唇上。这让Legolas不禁轻扯了扯他的衣袖，眼睛恳求地看着他，向他提出了无言的渴望。</p>
          <p>Thranduil不禁又笑了一声，这才低头把温柔的吻落在他的唇上，接着这个吻变得愈发热烈起来，他们唇舌彼此交融，亲切地贴合在一起，直到Legolas实在气息不稳，喘不过气来时才停了下来。</p>
          <p>Legolas已经完全依偎进了Thranduil的怀里，头发也变得有些毛躁躁，脸蛋红通通又迷迷糊糊的样子看起来相当惹人喜爱。</p>
          <p>他喘了好一会儿气，才停歇了下来，不好意思地把脸埋进了Thranduil温暖的长袍里。</p>
          <p>而Thranduil也只是纵容地抚摸了会儿他的背，笑声在胸腔里震荡，在他的头顶再印下一个吻后，又继续翻起了他那些繁厚的羊皮卷。</p>
          <p>“您在看什么？”Legolas实在忍不住地在一旁看了起来，却发现以他现在的知识量还不足以读懂这些深奥的希腊文。</p>
          <p>“一些需要暗中处理的贵族案子。”Thranduil轻叹了一声。</p>
          <p>Legolas便凑了上去，在他蹙起的眉宇间亲了一口。“说给我听听吧。”他笑起来的模样总是非常纯澈天真。</p>
          <p>“也没什么。”Thranduil笑了笑，捏了捏他的腰侧，“多半是些贵族私下不慎打死奴隶，或是强女干幼女奴隶的事情，你不需要了解。”</p>
          <p>“但……”他僵硬了起来。奴隶……</p>
          <p>“这也是没办法阻止的事情。”Thranduil摸了摸他的脸，解释道，“大部分贵族都被‘生而高贵’过于骄纵了。而奴隶也的确得不到公民权。”</p>
          <p>“但不管怎么说，也是有生活得不错的奴隶，有变得富有起来的奴隶，也有脱离奴籍的奴隶。”Thranduil轻声安抚道。</p>
          <p>Legolas还始终有些回不过神来。并不是因为他自己过得不好，或是怜悯和他同等身份的奴隶，而是出于对和他一样整个奴隶阶层的悲哀。他从未想过这样的阶层是否会有改变，也从未想过更深刻的问题，只是一种同从属感同身受的悲凉和恐惧却仍然袭上了他的心。</p>
          <p>“那您呢……”他有些胆怯地问道。也和那些贵族一样，把奴隶只当成牲畜吗？</p>
          <p>Thranduil沉默地看了他一会儿，半晌才沉声道，“Legolas，你要知道，即使我不这样认为，但很可惜，我必须融入他们。”</p>
          <p>“我也是从这样的世界里成长起来的贵族。”</p>
          <p>他认真地回答道。</p>
          <p>Legolas慌乱地点了点头，“我知道。”</p>
          <p>他也是一直在这样一个严酷的、充满奴役与侵虐的世界里生存的金字塔最顶层。</p>
          <p>或许是他的慌乱让Thranduil有些烦恼，他无奈地叹了一口气，缓声道，“但我绝不会那样对你，你明白了吗？”</p>
          <p>他亲了亲Legolas的脸，微笑了起来，“不然我又要到哪里去找一个和你长得一样温柔恬静的人呢？”</p>
          <p>这话直接叫Legolas的脸变得通红了起来，连脖颈都泛着诱人的粉嫩，惹得Thranduil放下羊皮卷，又舐吻了起来。倒是终于终结了这个话题。</p>
          <p>在他满怀苦涩的甜蜜回忆起这些时，一阵熟悉的脚步声却惊醒了他，让他从那个静谧的花园重新跌入了冰冷的囚室。</p>
          <p>“在多米提雅那儿的生活还愉快吗？”一道冷漠的声音传了进来，来人也走进了那扇狭小的门，高大的身躯跨进了这间脏污的惩戒室。</p>
          <p>在三个月过去后，他终于又再一次见到了Thranduil。如果不是刚被拷打过，狼狈地被拷在狭小的惩戒室里的话，对这个重逢，他或许会更高兴些。</p>
          <p>“他们都让我杀了你。”惩戒室里只有一盏油灯，暗淡地照亮了墙上挂着的血迹斑斑的刑具。Thranduil站在那团昏黄的灯光下头，居高临下的眼神里只有冰冷与愤怒。</p>
          <p>Legolas勉强撑着先前被黑奴鞭打过的身体站了起来，倚靠着墙。</p>
          <p>“我以为你已经做出了选择，知道了自己该做些什么。”Thranduil的手里拿着那柄沾满他血肉的皮鞭，冷漠的神情在这样的灯光下显得更为令人恐惧起来。</p>
          <p>Legolas仍然不说话。长时间的刑讯让他的唇变得干涩难忍，忍受刑罚时自己咬出的伤口还在迟缓地传来疼痛。</p>
          <p>在沉默了一会儿后，Thranduil却突然换了种语调，“如果……这之中有什么误会，你可以现在解释。”</p>
          <p>Legolas忍不住抱紧了双手，锁链发出的声音在这个阴暗的小房间里更为明晰。</p>
          <p>他摇了摇头。</p>
          <p>“我有哪里做得不合你的心意吗？”Thranduil用一种嘲弄的语气说道，“或者说之前你和我有过什么深仇大恨？还是说，你已经被多米提雅勾引得魂不守舍，忘记了你到底是谁的奴隶？”</p>
          <p>Legolas依然不回答。他抿住了血迹斑斑的唇，低头缓慢地摇了摇。</p>
          <p>“那么你为什么要去图谋刺杀皇帝？为什么向图密善告密？”Thranduil突然迈了一大步，凑到他的眼前怒吼道，他抓着Legolas的头发迫使他正视自己，“你为什么背叛我？图密善向你许诺了什么？”</p>
          <p>Legolas痛苦地闭上了眼睛，却还是紧紧地抿唇绝不开口。</p>
          <p>“给你钱，给你权力？解除你的奴隶身份？这些我哪一样不能给你？”Thranduil一句一句地质问道，握紧鞭子的手已经蹦出了青筋。</p>
          <p>“还是说把皇帝，把我，推下台去能让你感到病态的喜悦？”</p>
          <p>Legolas却依然一语不发，面色苍白，一动不动地站在那儿。</p>
          <p>半晌，Thranduil终于放弃了般平静了下来。他把鞭子扔到一边，背过了身去。</p>
          <p>“我给予了你同等的信任。”他声音极轻，“你呢？”</p>
          <p>这句话没有半分逼问愤怒的意思，听起来只是一句失望至极的质问。可当它落入Legolas的耳中时，却让连忍受鞭刑时都毫无半点畏惧的他全身都颤抖了起来。</p>
          <p>Legolas已经无法再控制住自己，眼泪从他的眼眶中不断涌出来，即使咬住牙也抑制不住那些错乱的气息。</p>
          <p>“他说……”Legolas的声音已经完全暗沉嘶哑了起来，“如果他当了皇帝，他可以让你保留原本的财富和性命。”</p>
          <p>“只是不再拥有权力。”</p>
          <p>“这就是你的理由？”Thranduil转过身来，讽刺地笑了一声，“你觉得图密善当了皇帝后，就会立刻杀了我这个眼中钉？”</p>
          <p>Legolas摇了摇头，低下头去轻声道，“我知道即使是图密善，也无法扳倒您。是我希望您不再拥有那样多的权力。”</p>
          <p>“为什么？”</p>
          <p>Legolas颓然地倒坐在地上，目光涣散。</p>
          <p>“为什么？”Thranduil再次质问。</p>
          <p>“因为我对您有了卑贱的感情。”他的声音低到几乎无法听见，泪水再度涌了出来，“我希望您可以一直呆在这里，我希望您能一直和我在一起。”</p>
          <p>这个被死死掩埋的秘密的暴露叫他彻底绝望了起来。他感到自己就像一个胆敢爱上神的平民，神或许会眷顾他一个夜晚，但那之后就只剩下无穷尽的厄运与无望。</p>
          <p>“你是说你爱上了我？无法离开我？”</p>
          <p>Thranduil看起来陷入了一种逐渐扩散的惊讶之中。</p>
          <p>Legolas悲痛地闭紧了眼睛，咬住下唇，什么也没说。</p>
          <p>“你为什么不直接告诉我？”Thranduil机械地重复道，在幽暗的房间里来回走动了几圈，他看起来不可置信似的。“你为什么不说呢？我以为你——”他戛然而止。</p>
          <p>Legolas闭上了眼睛，摇了摇头，声音已经变得哽咽暗哑了起来，“我控制不了。我不知道。”他攥紧了身上破破烂烂的短袍，“我不想被您取笑厌恶……”</p>
          <p>Thranduil的眼神深暗了起来，他站在原地犹豫了一小阵，便很快走到Legolas的身前，蹲了下来，“你在这儿等一会儿好不好？”他的声音变得温和了起来。“我把医师叫过来。”</p>
          <p>Legolas没有说话，身体却明显瑟缩了一阵，因为之前过度的哭泣还在止不住的抽噎。尽管不说话，也看得出那是“别留下我一个人”的意思。</p>
          <p>“那就算了。”Thranduil起身坐到了Legolas的身边。他紧紧地把Legolas揽入怀中，温存地抚摸着他的后颈，在他的头顶上印下安抚的吻。</p>
          <p>Legolas毫无抗拒地接受着这份安慰。他的心中充满了惶恐与困惑，只有耳侧紧紧贴着的胸腔里传来的有力的心跳声才能给予他些许安慰。</p>
          <p>“我不知道。我背叛了您。”他的声音虚弱极了，“我不知道您到底想做什么，不知道您在想什么。”</p>
          <p>“我不知道。”一种茫然的恐惧攥紧了他的心。</p>
          <p>“你还看不出来吗？”Thranduil的眼睛里跳动着一股愉快的光芒，“我以为这已经足够明显了。”</p>
          <p>“什么？”Legolas惶惑地问。他的确不知道。</p>
          <p>“你说的这些真叫我开心。我知道你不是在随口敷衍。说真的，我满足极了。”Thranduil露出了一个Legolas从未见过的愉悦笑容，就连眉梢间都洋溢着喜气。他似乎抑制不住这股快乐似的，把他的手都握在了自己的掌心里，散发着温暖气息的唇在Legolas残留着泪痕且呆滞的脸颊上留下一连串热切的吻。</p>
          <p>在Legolas全然无措的茫然里，这个学识渊博、权势滔天的男人仍然笑着，语速极快地说道，“我也不知道。先前你还是个什么都不懂的小家伙，即使后头成长了起来，对我也只有一点用处罢了，可为什么只有你拥有一种对我来说如此庞大的吸引力呢？就连我自认冷漠寂静的内心都无法抗拒你带来的诱惑。”</p>
          <p>“我时常能清楚地想象出来，你和我一块儿在我的庄园里生活的幻景。在那片爱琴海的广袤之地上，茂密的树林起伏不停，城堡的墙面上爬满了青藤，玫瑰状彩色的云团在高高的碧色天空上漂浮，结实的畜羊套着兽皮，到夜里有不少发光的小虫绕着周围打转，石榴树上绽开圆鼓鼓的花苞。你会做个好贤内助，要为之后的生活付出无比的热忱。”他语速极快地描述着那些令人目眩神迷的富庶生活，他突然停了下来，无比明亮的眼睛亲切地看着Legolas，“这真叫我满足。”他说道。</p>
          <p>Legolas已经完全怔楞了起来。这是他从未想过的事情。在被抓进惩戒室里，被质问鞭打时，他满心都充斥着绝望，已经无比痛苦地接受了将被处死的下场，可他却从未想过这样的事情。即使是在他与Thranduil关系最亲密的时候，他也从未幻想过，他能够得到Thranduil的爱。</p>
          <p>“那为什么……”他张开了嘴，却又马上不知道该要怎样说好了。</p>
          <p>“我明白。”Thranduil依然那样了解他。他语调温暖地缓声道，“我的确错估了我对你的感情。在把你送出去的时候，我就已经感到了深切的不安和悔意。但在那时候，我还没有办法把你从多米提雅手里安然无恙地带出来。你能明白吗？”</p>
          <p>Legolas迫不及待地点了点头。在这个问题问出口后，他就意识到他已经不需要这个问题的答案了。</p>
          <p>已经没有什么能比得到Thranduil同样的爱意更加重要。在这一年里作为奴隶，却怀揣对主人的卑微爱意和不堪的占有欲的日子已经让他完全不堪重负。而在他最大胆的幻想里，也从未想过他能得到同样的回应，甚至于得到Thranduil对他们未来的设想。</p>
          <p>他终于从这重大的转折里回过神来。过大的情绪起伏已经让他劳累不堪，Legolas很快试探地贴近了Thranduil，安然地依偎在了他的怀中。这是他渴望已久的容身之所。</p>
          <p>Thranduil轻柔地将他抱了起来，他的眼中充满热忱，连他自己都从未想过他也会有这样为感情所驱使的一面。</p>
          <p>他们走出了阴暗的惩戒室，一线温暖的晨曦拂过他们的眼睛。他们这才发现，这个漫长的黑夜已经过去了。星辰已经隐去，贝壳般的浅粉色逐渐随着东方的那抹光芒扩散——新的一天已经到了。</p>
          <p>他们被这新晨的和睦美丽惊住了片刻，才从中惊醒了过来。</p>
          <p>阳光穿掠过承雨池的水面，形成一道道斑驳的光影照耀在这个男人的身上。他的五官与金发在这样的光线下美丽惊人，游动跳跃的光波除去了他的凌厉，只剩下精致的外表。</p>
          <p>Legolas依赖地靠在Thranduil的臂膀里，露出了一种动人的安详之态。他沉默了片刻，才轻声问道，“您真的舍得放弃帕拉提诺山的一切吗？”</p>
          <p>Thranduil清晰地察觉到了这句话里的不安，他捏了捏Legolas满是薄茧的手心，“我对这里的权力并没有多大的执念。”</p>
          <p>“我的确喜爱看一个庞大的帝国被我拨弄的样子，却也并非必不可少。在我父亲留下的大庄园里，我同样拥有甚至超过皇帝的权力。我只是不满图密善会接管这个帝国这件事罢了，但也没有什么必须要完成的愿望。”</p>
          <p>“可是……”Legolas低下头去，他对两人的身份之别毫无信心。</p>
          <p>“没有什么需要再疑惑的，我知道你的惶恐无措。”Thranduil温声道，“今天晚上，我们去神庙里请求阿芙洛狄忒的祝福。”</p>
          <p>“但——”</p>
          <p>Thranduil打断了他的话，“你没有犯任何罪，她会宽恕你的。”</p>
          <p>他沉稳的声音总会带给他人无比的信心，“我们会得到爱之神的祝福。”</p>
          <p>“你呢？”他问Legolas，“你怨恨我吗？你想要摆脱奴隶的身份吗？”</p>
          <p>Legolas不由愣了楞，很快他又摇了摇头，冲Thranduil露出了一个小小的、惹人怜爱的笑容，“我对我的命运没有什么可抱怨的。”</p>
          <p>“我现在，也满足极了。”<br/></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="info">
        <p></p>
        <div class="tags">
          <p>标签：<a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1">瑟莱</a><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/TL">TL</a><br/></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p><br/>                    <br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="comment">
          <p></p>
          <div class="nctitle">
            <p>评论(33)</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="hot">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>热度(277)</p></div>function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {<br/>_e = _e || window.event;<br/>!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;<br/>!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;<br/>var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>more.style.display = 'none';<br/>loading.style.display = 'block';<br/>if(window.ActiveXObject) {<br/>var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');<br/>} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {<br/>var req=new XMLHttpRequest();<br/>} else {<br/>return;<br/>}<br/>req.onreadystatechange=function(){<br/>if (req.readyState==4) {<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>var notes_html=req.responseText;<br/>if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {<br/>more_notes_loaded(notes_html);<br/>}<br/>var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;<br/>notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);<br/>notes.removeChild(loading);<br/>notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;<br/>}<br/>}<br/>req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&amp;offset='+offset,true);<br/>req.send();<br/>}<p> </p>
<p>		if (!!window.notes_inserted) {<br/>			notes_inserted();<br/>		}</p>
<ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共2人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note reblog">
			<a href="https://kafuka133.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kafuka133.lofter.com/">咕咕咕咕咕咕咕咕</a>
					从
					<a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a>
					转载了此文字
					
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://kafuka133.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kafuka133.lofter.com/">咕咕咕咕咕咕咕咕</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://tishitl.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tishitl.lofter.com/">尾生抱柱</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://tishitl.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tishitl.lofter.com/">尾生抱柱</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://moshan2333333.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://moshan2333333.lofter.com/">墨山</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xicheng659.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xicheng659.lofter.com/">袭城</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://tangwan258.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tangwan258.lofter.com/">山林</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://youran083.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://youran083.lofter.com/">悠然€『＆』</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://youran083.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://youran083.lofter.com/">悠然€『＆』</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zuimengyizhandegyuweicangliang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zuimengyizhandegyuweicangliang.lofter.com/">Itarille</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://xinyouyifenzhinianzhuzhu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xinyouyifenzhinianzhuzhu.lofter.com/">心有一份执念丶丶</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://pacebloom.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://pacebloom.lofter.com/">Orange</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://xiaozishu30748.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaozishu30748.lofter.com/">小紫薯</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiaozishu30748.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaozishu30748.lofter.com/">小紫薯</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://kuangwangsuixiang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kuangwangsuixiang.lofter.com/">雪鼬随想</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://xiaozishu61195.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaozishu61195.lofter.com/">小紫薯</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiaozishu61195.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaozishu61195.lofter.com/">小紫薯</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shuizhedemaoheta.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shuizhedemaoheta.lofter.com/">舟</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xueyangshiwoshenxiashou674.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xueyangshiwoshenxiashou674.lofter.com/">人五人六</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hanwuji759.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hanwuji759.lofter.com/">寒武纪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://renleizuigao989.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://renleizuigao989.lofter.com/">世界由英雄拯救</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiaofantuaner700.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaofantuaner700.lofter.com/">小饭团儿</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://ainingmaideshaomai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ainingmaideshaomai.lofter.com/">爱宁麦的烧卖</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ainingmaideshaomai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ainingmaideshaomai.lofter.com/">爱宁麦的烧卖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://kafukabu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kafukabu.lofter.com/">卡夫卡布</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://kafukabu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kafukabu.lofter.com/">卡夫卡布</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hengyi155.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hengyi155.lofter.com/">珩翳</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://rkwwww.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://rkwwww.lofter.com/">司君的领带</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://peienhui324.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://peienhui324.lofter.com/">这是你的葬礼</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://peienhui324.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://peienhui324.lofter.com/">这是你的葬礼</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://anhao671.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://anhao671.lofter.com/">安好</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://livingfree2333333.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://livingfree2333333.lofter.com/">RayMayL</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://livingfree2333333.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://livingfree2333333.lofter.com/">RayMayL</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://entirely.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://entirely.lofter.com/">啊啊啊啊啊零酱~</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yuanyuan947.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yuanyuan947.lofter.com/">L'arc</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://5121314.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://5121314.lofter.com/">小天儿</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sun-and--moon.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sun-and--moon.lofter.com/">。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://pinsengwuxieyouheguigan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://pinsengwuxieyouheguigan.lofter.com/">贫僧吴邪有何贵干.？</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chaobianbuchaibuni.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chaobianbuchaibuni.lofter.com/">emmmma</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jazzyye.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jazzyye.lofter.com/">Jazzy靥</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://n2126.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://n2126.lofter.com/">n</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yunmengzizhi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yunmengzizhi.lofter.com/">云梦紫芝</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://suannaihezi607.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://suannaihezi607.lofter.com/">命格</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://suannaihezi607.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://suannaihezi607.lofter.com/">命格</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://fenda226.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fenda226.lofter.com/">香草美人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://importarcticshipexpo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://importarcticshipexpo.lofter.com/">瞿子河边顽石</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://geruidongzhubuzhunzou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://geruidongzhubuzhunzou.lofter.com/">NNNNN</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://geruidongzhubuzhunzou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://geruidongzhubuzhunzou.lofter.com/">NNNNN</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shushi233.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shushi233.lofter.com/">蜀辻</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lovewhowho177.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lovewhowho177.lofter.com/">唐蜜蜂和蜂蜜糖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol></div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-foot">
        <p><br/><span>©</span><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/></p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});<p>    window.permalink = false;</p>
<p>        window.permalink = true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>window.pagewidget=true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount  people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i&lt;functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);<br/>DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});</p>
<p>window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&amp;copy&amp;nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};</p>
<p>_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}<br/>var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>